User blog:Seraphimon44/Seraphimon 44 Rap Battles: SS vs DHIMS (New Years Special)
Locations: Sesame Street: Sesame Street, DHIMS: Kitchen, Clouds of love, Computer World, Forest Battlers: Sesame Street: Dragonsblood23 and Myself DHIMS: Dragonsblood23, Cyan (Bird), and Myself Note: Thanks so much to Dragonsblood and Cyan to working with me on the battle, The respect and care i have for you guys is tremendous and beyond words, sorry it took so long to release this one. Note if anyone wants to make an audio of this i would like for anyone to make one. ---- Intro: Anouncer: Ep Ep Ep Ep Battles of Ang........ No NO NO Its Epic Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44 now Ugh a redo ok Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERAPHIMON 44 Sesame Street vs Dont Hug Me Im Scared Begiiiin Sesame Street: Big Bird: Oh wow its a...... Sunny Day, Keeping the clouds away,On my way and the air is sweet Grover: With rhymes so Super...irior All: We'll be sure to serve you up on our street Ernie: From A-B-Cs to 123s, we'll teach them dope rhymes Just ask Tony The Clock if they can Beat The Time Bert: Straight from the 70s, and we're still strong within No doubt we'll have these guys be Doin' The Pigeon The Count: We make our viewers happy, while you get on there nerves For this battle I counted 3.......3 weirdos who are about to get severed All: Straight from the creative mind of our man, Jim Henson So battling us would be a serious lack of good intentions Big Bird: You also sing about your lessons ? Wow that really sounds like desperation Snuffy: Have faith Big Bird hopefully their rapping's less complicated than there YouTube explanations DHIMS: Yellow: You teach kids ( cute) while we make them shit there pants in fear Bird: We're internet famous! Red: With more than a million views year after year Its not really suprising that Ernie and Bert are considred gay Yellow: These fools will be puking up brown no matter what they say Bird: Sometimes we go all computery when we break into song, Warping these babies' preceptions until they notice that somethings.....wrong.... (Birid stares into camera for an uncomfortabely long time) Red: The time keeps kicking as where demolishing these half assed muppets Yellow: Your shows on HBO, who's calling who a puppet Bird: The truth is, you just cant stomach our episodes If only there was some way to learn that were simply a better show Sesame Street: Oscar: If you british fools can beat us then go ahead and try me! Oscar's Timing in rhyming sets the flow to be slimey Cause when Oscar's on the mic, he'll sure to bring carnage Your videos are so awful and I thought I was living in garbage! Hanging out with vilians from Vader to The Wicked Witch Beating a notebook,clock, and insect will soon be a pinch Now it's back to the main three here and I aint gonna lie But honestly everyone just knows you as Green, Red, and Yellow guy If you step on Grouchland, i'll be sure to burn you into ash, Than maybe i'lll like you more because I love trash DHIMS: Bird: But it's now seven on three! I don't need the Count to know thats not fair Count: Hey Yellow and Red: So we brought some friends along to show that we care Shringold: I may love allot of people but you ain't one Tony: You guys sing as well, so who's calling who the ripoffs son Sketchbook: Your design is so boring and creativity it lacks Tony and Shringold: You may have won Tonys, but you threw your Oscar in the trash Tony: Time keeps ticking as our victory's upon the hour Shringold: I have a warm fuzzy feeling to sacrafice you for our love powers Sesame Street: Elmo: HAHA Elmo's here now step out of my world Elmo Says to listen up or you'll be in for a whirl Everyone was Wating For Elmo to put these bozos to rest But against this rapping Macintosh, Elmo's pretty impresed Leave you shaking like Mr. Noodle cause this is just silly Elmo will make you more scared than that yellow hillbilly Everyone Makes Mistakes but for you I have no forgiveness cause Elmo isn't gonna save these rejects unlike christmas Like a pesky bee, Elmo is sure to make you go squish Now quit being dicks, cause Elmo's gonna feed you to Dorothy the Goldfish Got friends in The Parade while Elmo's fucking Katy Perry With Black Friday fights for my doll if you want something scarry The People in the neighborhood says this fight wont be long Soon all your friends will be like What's The Name Of That Song? Elmo's brought his crayons to erase the foes that are scrawny Cause all these guys are some lazy knock offs of the illuminati DHIMS: Colinr: Fact: Mr. Hooper was lucky to croak when he did Im a computery guy and i'm about to glitch Elmopalooza kids People should be afraid to tickle you because who knows where you've been Getting money in Time Square, while my flow is digitally styling time after time We deal with real world problems while you deal with small word crimes Putting Usher and Kanye on your show dosent get you ratings Great News!: We're #1 on Youtube so you cant dance your way out of this dude So in order to help you swallow defeat eat some healthy foods DHIMS: Fridge, Steak, and Spinach Can: Are you hungry you look to be a little hungry, cause our flow will leave you with indigestion Were here to help you.......... (Right before the food's finish there verse the OG eats the food and the computer) Sesame Street: Cookie Monster: Do not worry about me health, me ate computer cookie chips before But now Cookie Monster is gonna end this silly rapping puppet war For this Meathead, Fridge, and Spinach, me don't mean to be rude But me already did a better job at rapping about some Healthy Food Now you should know that C is for Cookie but it also stands for cash Me have allot of it so run off to Dismaland you desprate indie trash Hanging out with our human friends from Bob, Gordon, to Susan Me be taking Manny's Specail One as soon her and me be cruisin Me bring back Mosnterpiece Theater to have true art to conquer Cause me will soon bring you off like rumors for Veggie Monster Compare you to your own way of the Digestive System in this rap, Cause you're all just very rude and therefore through The Cat Flap Compared to Cookie and me crew, me say you get a kick in the rear These Youtube Rejects are served, while me eating Cookies All Year! RAHHHHHH Who Won Who Won Whos Next Whos Next You Decide You Decide Epic Epic Epic RAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF Seraphimon 44 HAPPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Next time on ERBOS44: Brothers, Same Name, "Time has come" Next time on Off Season: Late Christmas Battle, unconventional Category:Blog posts